


Weapon X

by crow821



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Human Testing, M/M, Nudity, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow821/pseuds/crow821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>Sci-fi / Human Experiment AU.</p>
<p>Logan is Weapon X, Stryker's most advanced & dangerous human weapon. Charles is a professor specializing in hybrid genetics and nanotechnology. Hired by Stryker against his will, Charles is tasked to further develop Logan's bio-capabilities. Charles initially finds Logan to be unstable, insurgent, and highly dangerous but as weeks go by, he finds himself increasingly getting attached to him, mesmerized by Logan's gruff & unabashed display of humanity and kindness. It doesn't take long before Charles finally realized he is (deeply, frustratingly, very much) in love.</p>
<p>(Please, and thank you! Happy / Sad Ending as long as it has ANGST. I like angst, and misunderstanding, and feelings of betrayal. Would love it if Logan hates Charles at first because "he's one of them". Logan doesn't like those "damn professors in white suits and masks". Could be one-sided. Charles may be the only one in love or pining (and guilty!). But he loves Logan truly.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Weapon X

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ovicati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovicati/pseuds/ovicati) in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sci-fi / Human Experiment AU.
> 
> Logan is Weapon X, Stryker's most advanced & dangerous human weapon. Charles is a professor specializing in hybrid genetics and nanotechnology. Hired by Stryker against his will, Charles is tasked to further develop Logan's bio-capabilities. Charles initially finds Logan to be unstable, insurgent, and highly dangerous but as weeks go by, he finds himself increasingly getting attached to him, mesmerized by Logan's gruff & unabashed display of humanity and kindness. It doesn't take long before Charles finally realized he is (deeply, frustratingly, very much) in love.
> 
> (Please, and thank you! Happy / Sad Ending as long as it has ANGST. I like angst, and misunderstanding, and feelings of betrayal. Would love it if Logan hates Charles at first because "he's one of them". Logan doesn't like those "damn professors in white suits and masks". Could be one-sided. Charles may be the only one in love or pining (and guilty!). But he loves Logan truly.)


End file.
